


Airplanes In The Night Sky

by god0trash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, dumb thing i got from a prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god0trash/pseuds/god0trash
Summary: Locus finds himself stuck in the window seat of an airplane with an attention-seeking Felix beside him.(They dont know each other)





	Airplanes In The Night Sky

Places like this are chaos. People pushing and ushering each other each and every way, music playing at just the right volume to just barely be heard and enough to bother your ears. Bevies of people moving every which way in some sort of complex organized disorganization. A place where one has to show up over two hours before necessary just to sit around. Airports, everyone’s least favorite place to be. Especially Locus. 

 

Samuel “Locus” Ortez, a man of a thick-set stature with a stone set straight face, wedged himself uncomfortably in a tiny airport seat in the waiting area. Though it was mid-February , his sepia skin beaded with sweat which he wiped away with his calloused hands,  as his trip to Mexico was drawing to an end minute by minute. His hair being in a loose ponytail helped to prevent some of the heat of the airport from getting trapped in his thick raven locks.  Waiting had become a popular pastime for Locus as he had more patience than most people he’d ever met. 

 

Isaac “Felix” Gates, was a man of a different breed. He was tiny, slim, and always wore a cocky grin plastered on his pale mug of a face. He sat with enough room for another person in one of the “spacious” airport waiting seats as he waited for his plane to arrive and his group called to board. The impatient man squirmed in his seat trying to get comfortable as his patience grew thinner by the second.

 

“Flight UA-212, boarding now” A soft woman’s voice danced out of the speakers and Locus stood, stretching as he gathered his things. Felix nearly jumping up and rushing towards the boarding area.    
  
“Sorry sir,” The woman says, looking at Felix’s ticket, “First class and window seats first” The woman stops him from passing into the boarding tunnel, He grumbles under his breath and steps to the side, as Locus walks past him into the tunnel, and soon taking his seat on the window of his assigned row, storing his things and looking out at the tar and the runway workers going about their jobs.    
  
Minutes pass, people sift through the aisle, settling in their seats and soon Felix navigates his way to his seat, happening to be the middle seat in Locus’ aisle, but instead he sits in the aisle seat, thinking it was probably open anyways, but soon a man with a scar covering the left side of his face stops next to Felix, and in a low grumble speaks.

 

“You’re in my seat.” His voice is very definitive and lacks much expression. Felix sighs and gets up throwing himself into the middle seat like a toddler who didn’t get what he wanted at the store. He runs his hand through his brown pushed back hair and stares up at the ceiling for a second before taking a deep breath and elbowing Locus a little.   
  
“Hey, keep to your seat, huh big guy?” The smaller man sasses towards Locus. Locus just looks at him out of the corner of his eye and then moves his arm off of the arm rest in between the seats. The other man sets himself down and buckles in without another word, looking down at his phone.   
  
Felix grumbles, bored with the lack of fun this plane ride would be, but he did enjoy being between two large men with visible muscles through their shirts. He shakes his head at the thought, snapping himself back to the reality of the fact that even though they’re both attractive and tough looking, they both seemed very “lone-wolf” type. The last flight he was on at least he had someone in his row up for conversation to entertain him.

 

“So, what’d you boys come to Mexico for?” Felix poses to the men on each side of him, looking between them eagerly for a response. The plane was not even in motion, yet the men to each side of him knew they were in for a long flight. 

 

Locus and the scarred man looked at each other over the shorter man’s head, Locus sighed breaking the silence. “Vacation.”    
  
“None of your business.” Came another reply, this time from the other man. He had black hair that fell into his face a little bit and was very muscularly built, the bag he had as a carry-on had stitching on it that read a name.

 

Felix chuckled gently, “Aw, don’t be so cold, Terrence,” He tries, after reading the name that was embroidered into his carry-on. Terrence’s head snapped quickly to look at him and his eyes narrowed, 

 

“How do you know my name?” He nearly hissed, but Felix was already pointing to the stitching on his bag. No further response comes from any of them, and soon the flight attendant is giving the safety speech and before they know it, the plane has taken off.   
  
\---

  
Some time passes, dragging on, and Felix had decided to take a nap since his seat-mates weren’t proving to be much fun. Reclining the chair back as far as it goes, which only happens to be 2 inches backwards, he squirms and positions himself comfortably.   
  
\---

 

Locus had been watching the clouds and sky, relaxing his mind as much as he could, when he felt something on his arm, swiftly revolving his head to see what it was, he found the smaller, smug man’s head pressed up against his shoulder. He attempts to push him off but for a small man he wasn’t going to be moved so easily. Looking at his face, Locus’ mind changes and he decides to let him stay, Felix’s face being so much more peaceful, bearable, and kind of cute, while he’s asleep.

 

\--- 

  
By the time Felix woke up, it was forceful, not natural waking, because the plane was emptying of passengers, the flight was over. Locus nudged him gently off of his arm, but Terrence “accidentally” gave Felix a bit of a shove, jolting the smaller man awake, but still leaning partially on Locus’ arm. Upon Felix’s awakening, he blinks hard a few times to wake his eyes, and then looks up at Locus, whose arm he was still laying on, a smirk growing across his face.    
  
“Needed a cuddle buddy during the ride, did ya?” Felix teases, trying to pretend it wasn’t him that cuddled up to Locus’ muscular arm during the flight. 

 

Locus doesn’t respond, Terrence getting up from his seat as everyone begins to depart from the vessel. Felix grabs his bag and sidesteps into the aisle to exit as well, Locus following suit, albeit a bit clumsier due to his size compared to that of the seats and walkways. 

 

As the hallway is reached at the end, departing into the airport, Locus sticks a card into the pocket of Felix’s shirt and walks away with long strides, before Felix can stop him. Picking the card out of the pocket, the thin man examines it:   
  
  _You drooled on my shirt, you’ll need to pay for my dry cleaning._ __  
     (xxx) - xxx - xxxx    
     Just Joking Around   
     - Locus

 

The small man smirks and tucks the paper back into his shirt pocket and proceeds to baggage claim. Maybe the larger man was more interesting than he first thought. 


End file.
